


Drunk and Disco

by Tall Potato (mentallydatingcolinfirth)



Series: Harry Hart x Reader [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: ABBA, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentallydatingcolinfirth/pseuds/Tall%20Potato
Summary: Spending a night at the Kingsman mansion with ABBA, macaroni cheese, and an unexpected guest.Originally posted onTumblr.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Reader
Series: Harry Hart x Reader [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032087
Kudos: 10





	Drunk and Disco

It was a Friday and the traffic’s bad. Just thinking about driving through, or sitting through that traffic is already making you tired. Which is why you decided to spend the night at the mansion.

Merlin said you’d be the only one staying tonight.

So, you started your night early. You showered, put on some sweatpants, a white baggy shirt, and a pair of socks with cartoon characters in it. Basically, whatever you could find inside your wardrobe that is not your uniform.

The amazing thing about staying at the Kingsman mansion is there seems to be an endless supply of alcohol and food. You walked around in your bedroom slippers as if you own the place, and raided the pantry for your dinner. You decided on something quick and easy, macaroni cheese. It would’ve been quicker and easier if Merlin decided to stock the pantry with an instant one. You made a mental note to give Merlin your suggestion.

Since you have the whole mansion to yourself, it was eerily quiet. The only sensible option is to blast some music, no neighbors are going to complain anyway. Thanks to Merlin for equipping the place with wireless speakers.

The drinks you’ve been consuming might’ve affected your choice of music because you chose disco. shortly, ABBA was singing Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

And then you were singing along as you cooked, moving your hips to the song while you stir the pot, and of course, drinking to your heart’s desire. You’ve enjoyed it so much that you didn’t notice you’ve made macaroni cheese for about 4 or 5 people.

You pulled a bowl and you started to eat, but the music, and quite possibly the alcohol, is really making you move. You danced and sang around the kitchen while holding your bowl of macaroni. You moved from the kitchen to the dining area, to the living room, all while grooving to the music, singing, and eating spoonfuls.

At that moment, no one would certainly suspect you are a well-trained spy.

It was when Dancing Queen was almost done when you felt the weight of someone watching you. Out of instinct, you turned back and threw your spoon toward your uninvited audience, as if it’s going to do huge damage.

And there he was, Harry Hart, holding the spoon you tried to use as a weapon, inches away from his face.

It’s nice to know drunk and disco you still have aim.

“Good catch, Harry!“ Sober you would definitely not say that. "What are you doing?” A mix of amusement and confusion is visible on his face. You had to pause the music. “Eating, and dancing, and singing, and being merry. Wanna join me?” You shrugged. “I was doing some paperwork.” Either Merlin is forgetful these days or Harry had just arrived. “No, you’re not. I’m the only one’s supposed to be here tonight.” Sounding disappointed, but you’re actually glad for the company. “But I am here and you’re causing such a ruckus.” You rolled your eyes at him. “Well, since you’re here, loosen up a little, will you?” Harry pursed his lips and he seemed to be contemplating your invitation.

You walked towards him and offered him your bowl of food since he’s already in possession of your spoon anyway.

Harry obliged and took a dollop, “this is good.” The selection of cheese at the mansion surely made a basic macaroni cheese more delectable, but you’re not going to tell him that. “Of course! ‘Cause I made that. And there’s more where that came from, come along.” And then you lead the way to the cheesy pot.

“Oh, nooo.” Harry was going to get a bowl of his own. “Harry, loosening up a little means eating straight out of the pot.” Astonishingly, he agreed to it. After you removed the pot from the stove, the two of you were digging into it, taking turns pouring each other drinks, and sharing a conversation. Turns out Harry was indeed doing some paperwork, but he kinda snoozed off a little and you blasting Mamma Mia woke him up.

“I’m so full.” You groaned. “Me too, I now have what you call a _food baby_ ,” Harry said. “No way!” You went to take a look but there wasn't any _food baby_ visible from his fit figure, “liar!” “I’m still on the first trimester,“ he tried to explain and you both laughed.

You resumed the music and SOS started playing. You sang along and used your spoon as a makeshift microphone. To your surprise, Harry knows the lyrics and he sang with you, mimicking what you did with the spoon.

Satisfied with the dinner, the two of you moved the party to the living room. At first, Harry was just swaying along to the music.

But after a few more liquid courage, Harry was moving his arms and his hips. It was a moment you’d never thought you would ever see. Harry Hart was dancing his heart out and he’s also very much inclined to a dance-off.

Soon enough, the two of you are doing a little jive, singing a lot of duets using the bottles as a microphone, moving your entire body along to the song, turning with both arms up in the air, doing the disco finger, the hustle, bumping your hips together, flossing, doing whatever dance move you could think of, or trying to invent one, complementing each other’s terrible dance moves, taking a drink in between the dancing and the singing, and laughing all night.

It was fun and exhausting. "I’m just gonna rest here.” You decided to lie on the carpet, clutching the almost empty bottle of alcohol against your chest. You looked at Harry and he was panting, “good idea,” and he laid down beside you.

“I didn’t know you’re an amazing dancer.” You chuckled. “Neither do I, until today.” You both burst into laughter. “Well, you’re not so bad yourself.” And the two of you burst into laughter again. “You are such a cute, handsome old man, do you know that?” Harry mumbled an incoherent response. You turned to look at him and his eyes were already shut. You laughed again, then music was fading and you’re slowly drifting off to sleep.

When you opened your eyes, a bald man with a very unimpressed look on his face was looking down at you. Your head is throbbing and the light is making everything worse.

You closed your eyes again and Merlin spoke, “what did ye do with Harry?” He started laughing. “Look at this poor man!” You opened your eyes and turned to Harry. He was still fast asleep, his mouth slightly ajar. You wanted to laugh along with Merlin, but you ended up crying a little because it made the headache worse.

Harry Hart, who was always looking perfectly polished, is sleeping on the carpet of the mansion, showing a bit of his chest, drunk, with his mouth slightly ajar.

Despite the pain, you knew you needed to sit up to snap photos of Harry Hart to remember this unique moment.


End file.
